


Looking for a fic

by short_stuff1491



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stuff1491/pseuds/short_stuff1491
Summary: Looking for a fanfic where neymar gets a concussion before a game, then gets hit in the head during the game and so has seizures. He is taken to hospital and nearly dies. I think the fic may have been deleted but I’m not sure. Does anyone remember this fic and/or know where I can find it again?
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fic

Looking for a fanfic where neymar gets a concussion before a game, then gets hit in the head during the game and so has seizures. He is taken to hospital and nearly dies. I think the fic may have been deleted but I’m not sure. Does anyone remember this fic and/or know where I can find it again?


End file.
